Goofs
This article covers all the known Goofs in the Biohazard video games franchise. Oh this is more like a FAQ well would be more easy to do. I won't be removing this Jill Valentine image as this links up to her R.C Madam days innit. Biohazard Zero Where did the MP Vehicle go to? A day after the Mansion Incident. Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca and bunch of others went back the next day but they founded nothing! Who could of removed it? Albert Wesker wouldn't of wasted his time removing that one. Maybe William Birkin did as well he would of needed more evidenced to put the blame on Morpheus D. Duvall. As you should remember the file on Dead Aim and the James Marcus footage which could mistake him for Morpheus for the Outbreak. Where is Billy Coen? Hiding enough. Maybe he got out of American by ship and headed out for the far East. How the hell could Rebecca Chambers be immune to the T-Virus she got bitten by a Monkey!? Who knows how? I suppose was an error in the cut scene. Badly Directed. Wasn't Edward Dewey hand missing once? Yes in the 1996 game. Here in the 2002 game no. Why was the story taken away from the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team itself? Shinji Mikami once said if he directed Zero he would of showed what happened to each Bravo S.T.A.R.S member even the pilot Kevin Dooley up to there deaths. What really went down in Africa with Billy's squad? Billy was part of a unit sent in to stop some rebel camp. During the trek there things didn't go according to plan. Many of the squad died out apart from four. Billy's Captain founded a village and ordered the rest of his men to shoot up all the people out of frustration. Billy of course tried to stop him but got the back end of his gun. Soon after Billy was blamed for the deaths of those people and was sentenced to death. Biohazard One How did Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca just manage to get out of the Mansion without getting attacked at least once? Gameplay doesn't count here but they had to evade everything with the limited weapons they had. How come Barry disappeared during Chris's part? Gameplay choice. As much as I like to see another Remake this time having Barry helping out Chris as they are "Long time friends". Again Rebecca Chambers is not seen at all doing Jill's part? They all made it out together but we never got a full cut scene of it! Why would John use a three letter password to protect Top Secret Information? Ada made sure John remember her name in the bedroom.......Okay was meant to give the player an easy puzzle. Who shot S.T.A.R.S Bravo Captain Enrico Marini? As we saw a boot could be Barry or Albert........Then again had to be Albert Wesker in the end. Biohazard Two Who's the suspicious individual that was accounted in the "Patrol Report"? I don't know as Outbreak wasn't out yet and well uhhhhhhhhh look its Claire's ASS IN 3D! Why didn't any of Hunk's men became zombies? Let's say we didn't get to play a certain level on Outbreak as there many unused skin models. Did Chief Brian Irons really hunt down the RPD Cops? Yes was his love for the sport. Why are there Bullets everywhere in the Police Station? Chief Brian Irons made sure the RPD lose against the BOW's as he was on William Birkin payroll. Why would the Mayor leave his daughter at the Police Station and got his own damn ass out off there? Maybe she knew that her Father was on Umbrella payroll? Have a sob story ready for the press? Chief Brian Irons kidnap the poor angel? Okay no answers here I would think the Mayor was quickly rushed out of the City before they could get to his Daughter. The Police Station would of been the safest place until they pick her up by Helicopter. Why was there a hidden film roll containing Rebecca Chambers in her NBA shorts shorts? She was a new recruit and nothing but an Easter Egg. If you think about it she not on the main S.T.A.R.S photo so they had to put her in there somewhere. Did Sherry Birkin save the day? She did hit some kind of button why yes. Yes she did save the day on that Train Track. How come the entire RPD Department not believed in Chris and Jill when most of the S.T.A.R.S came back missing? Chief Brian Irons drugged the water supplie and made them all believe that Chris, Jill, Barry, Brad and Rebecca are ALL CRAZY!!!!!! Biohazard Three Did Jill really stay in that warehouse for a whole day? Yes she did where else would she had safely hide? Was that really Barry? Yes it was. "Payback Time!". Did Sgt. Nikolai Zinoviev live? Yes he did depends on how you played the game. The BOW Combat data got to Umbrella after all. Then after his Gun Survivor reports his never heard of again. How come Brad Vickers never left Raccoon City to join up with Chris and Barry fight in Europe? Brad was know to be a coward on the police force. He clearly knew what was about to go down and even mentioned about how the Police wasn't trained to cope fighting the BOW off. Why he stuck around? He maybe fought hanging with Jill Valentine would be safe then skipping to another town. Umbrella powers were unheard off and he was on a Hit List with the rest of S.T.A.R.S. I saw the ending picture having Jill and Carlos together anything between them? We will never know because Three was meant to be side story. They went on a holiday trip hunting down more Umbrella bases okay?! What the hell couldn't Jill save anyone in this game? I suppose the horrors of her former teammates getting killed got to her again. What the hell couldn't Jill had slapped Carlos any harder? Then he wouldn't of bothered with getting a cure for her later on! What the hell couldn't Jill just slept with the top Raccoon City's Council and gotten evidence from them? Jill Valentine would be THE Mistress. The R.C Madam! *Wink Wink* ;) Biohazard Outbreak File One Are we really affected? Yes the T-Virus got to the food, water, rats, air and so on. Was Greg Mueller really against Umbrella? Yes he was. Daylight was made to stop the T-Virus but he also had other plans which was stopped by one Nicholai Ginovaef. Why does Kevin Ryman look like Tom Cruise? Because Capcom based each Outbreak cast on certain A-B-C Hollywood Stars. Biohazard Outbreak File Two Do you think Yoko got her memories back? I don't know till we see the other levels. Did Arnold live? He knew about Mission XX and left soon after. He could off got attacked by Nyx but its left uncertain for now. How come Kevin and David were thinking like that at the end of Wild Things? If you were hanging out with Cindy and Yoko for hours on end you would be too. Hold up one second! Linda got shot in the leg and in the end she standing up right without support!!! ERROR CODE 9/11. Biohazard Operation Raccoon City Is this game Canon much? What kind of question is that? Well they couldn't be bothered to included the Outbreak cast! Even Slant Six claimed this was the FIRST ONLINE game set in Raccoon City?!? Why base this game on the Crap Alice films? They were super lazy researching the main game story. Whats this with Lupo having four kids? I wouldn't know is Albert Wesker the Father of those children? Did those Hunter pods came from Space? Was Raccoon City meant to be Halo? Yeah Umbrella got away with building Spaceships too. Biohazard Survivor UT Leader did he live? Yes he did and he escaped too and forgotten about soon after. Why was Ark carrying Dog Tags? Because anyone could buy a pair if you want to have one yourself. Why use Teenagers for the Tyrants growth? A young mind is still growing up and Vincent Goldman was a nasty man. How come Leon sent Ark instead of himself? Because he was to busy with his new job offer to be sent in. No Female Zombies at all in Sheena Island? Could be the case of lazy programing. Biohazard Code Veronica Alexia do you think I could...................? Unless you want a really bad burn down there. Why would Claire wear Tight Jeans to an assault on Umbrella Paris HQ? If Claire worn anything heavily she would of got shot for sure so good choice! So is Steve Burnside alive? No one knows. How could Alfred know what Alexia would look like in 15 years time? Good question. I guess they didn't want to model another older Alexia Ashford. How could ONE CLIP fill up for Steve's two Sub Machine Guns?! Shinji Mikami thats who. What if the Hunter's trackers went off when a certain HCF Soldier walks pass them? I suspect they die unless they had special chips within them. Not much is seen off the HCF Army par those two red goggles zombies. Why did they change the cut scenes with Albert Wesker? Should he had been beaten? They wanted Albert to be super cool like Neo from the Matrix. Yes Alexia did have the upper hand by far in the Dreamcast version. Till then after a more "Complete and X-HD" came out made Albert Wesker a force to be feared. Biohazard Gaiden OMG Leon is he is he a BOW? Yes an evil Leon Clone was born that day. Will there be a sequel? A fan fiction sequel manga will be enough. Biohazard Dead Aim Why didn't Morpheus D. Duvall demand money from Russian? Sergei Vladmir enough said on that one. As the game was set in 2002. Morpheus wouldn't of dared to try anything on him while he was still running Umbrella at that time. WTF no Chris and Jill being sent in to stop this Mad Morpheus thing? Well was meant to be a spin off and give others a chance to shine. Yes would be cool to know what there thoughts were by reading a future report in a certain BSAA office. Did Albert Wesker not care at the time? Again as this was a spin off. I assume he was happy to see another Umbrella base destroyed. A month before in Biohazard Darkside Chronicles he was dealing with Leon and Jack Krauser in South America. So he was a busy man in 2002. Did those Celebrities think they could help Umbrella with their own money? Hollywood and Disney are evil too. Now they sunken to the bottom of the sea! Was this meant be a James Bond flick? The ending on the escape raft could pass this of as a oo7 film. James Bond is big in Japan. Was Morpheus really turning himself into woman? The signs were there and in today world its very common. Why was the game so short? Not enough budget and the money was well spent as it could off. The real money was going towards the likes of Biohazard 4, Outbreak and Milla Jovovich's bank. Biohazard 4 What was the "S" for Ada Wong employers? Was meant to be called Seashell once. Why are those Parasites trying to rule the world? Because the Bug Men had remained underground long enough and wanted death upon the Earth. Was Jack Krauser really loyal to Albert Wesker? Yes he was. His goal was to get Leon and Ada into a body bag and made sure his I mean Albert Wesker's "Umbrella" come true. Of course overtime Albert Wesker soon changed his goals after a certain crappy meeting with Ozwell E. Spencer. Did Leon go to Mike's bar he mentioned? Well that depends as Leon did write up a report. Mike family would of been told about his death....... Biohazard Revelations Where was Albert Wesker? Chatting up business ladies seeing if they want in on his Master Plan? No he was tracking down Ozwell E. Spencer but off screen. I don't think he cared about the T-Abyss virus. You couldn't blame him on this one. Jessica and Raymond how can they remain in hiding when the BSAA have stations everywhere on the planet? Just like how can Hunk, Nicholai, The Family, Alex Wesker are still all in hiding just go on with their lifes. Biohazard 5 What did happen to HCF (Hive Capture Force)? As they meant to had a bigger role for Biohazard 3.5 storyline here they quickly got disbanded. How could Chris forget to ask Wesker about Steve Burnside? Say hello to my comrades you killed. Just another one Chris could of mentioned again. Why give Chris Redfield a seven minute fight? Albert Wesker was a very busy man he had a boat to catch. How could Josh manage to survive so long by himself till he met Jill? I suspect he had a team with him he would of had to past those Lickers by himself. Then again "Who Is The Man?!". I don't buy Ozwell E. Spencer getting killed off in a stupid Flashback! Like what they did to Liquid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4 he was always dead, shamefully annoying. Why should Sheva have the final shot on Wesker instead of Jill? Say hello to our S.T.A.R.S comrades you killed would of meaned alot more for Jill thats for sure. Biohazard 6 Who are The Family? Just a pointless addition who we may never hear about again. Seeing as they forgot about Alex Wesker, Hunk and Sgt. Nikolai Zinoviev too. If we are in China where is Fong Ling? She got married with Bruce Epic McGivern and had lots of children! I could of swore that China got blown up by the BSAA and Leon altogether!? Yes China got nuked by the end but um we pretend that didn't happen. Yes the game makes it out that way. Was Jake Muller really the SON of Albert Wesker? ERROR CODE 9/11. Biohazard Degeneration Why does Leon S. Kennedy appear like a damn cardboard cut out? Because he became a walking plank. Why did that kid just run off? Claire kinda left her side to deal with a stupid zombie prank. Who killed Senator Ron Davis? Tricell we meant to believe. What happen to the other Airport people that were behind that glass door? Most likely kept there until they were safe to remove. Why isn't Claire Redfield ever naked in these CGI films? Was the one of the many omissions in the movie. Why was Angela Miller wearing another dress at the end? She got wet and well um just to show off those front breasts. Why does Angela Miller look like Angelina Jolie? Cheap knock off actress was needed. Did Claire Redfield just forget about Steve Burnside? At this point we don't really know if she was still trying to track him down. Biohazard Damnation WTF Leon looks more human?! My god they upgraded Leon's hair too! Why wasn't Buddy....Ark Thompson?! Because the writers forgot Leon had a friend who he could call up too. Why does JD love America so much? He wanted to be Hollywood and take up the screen-time as well. How did Ada Wong gain access to those Harvardville Airport photos? A Spy knows where to get the goods. How could those Tyrants get so easily bombed? Special bombs. Will Ingrid Hunnigan ever find love? I assume she was married to the computer! Who was that man in the end? Was meant to be one Derek C. Simmons but that causes a plothole a very big plothole. Why is Leon drinking alcohol? A bit unprofessional for him. He was drinking to a toast to all the peoples lives he couldn't save. Biohazard Survivor 2 Code: Veronica Why no voice acting in this game? Apart from a few sound bites you don't get any. As when you play in Arcades you get so much sound around yourself sometimes hard to hear the game itself. Plus gets the game made quickly on the cheap. So if Claire dreaming the whole thing why isn't she naked? Those clothes were super glued on tight. Not even the Nemesis could pull any punches on that Claire's big fat ass........... Biohazard The Umbrella Chronicles Who was that old man with Sergei Vladmir? We meant to believe it was Ozwell E. Spencer. Then that leaves a big plot hole why would he risk himself so much staying in Raccoon City? The man was very likely just another Umbrella worker who knew way to much that was worth saving him. Who was this Sergei Vladmir anyways? Mother Russian turned against him. He became know as Thunderbolt and drives his new muscles on the USA Pigs by blowing up.............oh wait. Capcom needed a new boss character to fit in for Ozwell E. Spencer. So they reused Outbreak cut scenes, locations and BOWs I see? Yes they did indeed they reused all the Outbreak models based on Raccoon City for this game. Why did they include a stupid Laser Room, Red Queens and other WTF Alice BS! Capcom brought the same writers who studied the W.S Anderson movies instead of the main game story duh. What no Barry Burton just why? Yes another wasted chance to show the S.T.A.R.S band escaping altogether again. Why didn't the team going into Russian have Carlos, Barry, Rebecca, Ark, Billy and Bruce Epic McGivern?! They all decided was to cold to go outside. They all decided to play Sonic Shuffle until they realized they missed out on the real fun. Biohazard''' The Darkside Chronicles '' '' All of these Retelling Biohazard Stories are so awful and go by so quickly!? That's lightgun games story telling for you. Did Manuela die in the end? Yes she went to the sky and well disappeared. (Bad Ending okay). Okay the REAL Alexia Ashford would never treat her brother Alfred like that?! Yes that was shocking on how she just killed him in this version of events. How come we never know what happen to Steve Burnside? He took a trip to Alex Wesker's Island and Steve was never seen again. Why was Albert Wesker featured way less here then before? The story wanted to focus on Leon as he never met Albert Wesker and he will never!!!! Biohazard The Mercenaries 3D Is the intro movie canon? You could just picture this one as Claire's unseemly dreams! Will there be a sequel with a storyline? How about a Lingerie Edition in 3D instead. '''THANK YOU FOR READING THE GOOFS PAGE!!! Category:Goofs Category:Plotholes Category:Mysteries Category:Biohazard 1 Category:Biohazard 2 Category:Biohazard 4 Category:Biohazard 3 Category:Resident Evil 6 Category:Resident Evil Code Veronica Category:Resident Evil 5 Category:Resident Evil Outbreak Category:Resident Evil Gaiden Category:FAQ Category:Biohazard One